reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary and Aylee
The relationship between Mary and Aylee. They were very close friends who have known each other since their childhood. Aylee was Mary's lady in waiting. Season One In the Pilot, Mary and her ladies in waiting Kenna, Greer, Aylee, and Lola embrace in a hug and Greer tells the others that they are here to help Mary win the heart of Francis for alliances can shift. The girls spend time together, getting dressed up and putting on makeup. Mary helps Aylee with her makeup and then the ladies decide to tour the castle and Mary tells them she will join them later. At the wedding, Mary and her ladies take to the dance floor to dance after the dance of the married couple, thus liven up the party. When the wedding ends, Mary, Aylee, and the other girls follow Elisabeth and Philip to see their wedding night. In Kissed, Aylee and Mary are discussing the proposal in Mary’s rooms. Aylee questions what Mary’s uncle thinks, but Mary has not told anyone yet. Aylee asks if it is because Mary doesn’t want to let Francis go yet, and Mary says she admires Francis. She also is worried about Greer’s feelings, and Aylee mentions that a crowned prince would never marry Greer because he is not titled or from nobility. Mary comforts Aylee when Nostradamus tells her that she will never go home. In Hearts and Minds, Aylee is speaking to Mary and Greer about Mary and Tomas' wedding. Mary soon leaves and comes back to Aylee and Greer. Later in Mary's chambers, Mary plans to leave for Portugal, and Aylee asks her if she wants her and Lola, Greer, and Kenna to come with her to Portugal. They insist, but Mary tells them she doesn't have that luxury. Later, When Mary and her ladies go back to Mary's chambers, Tomas is there with his whipping boy, Miguel, and after he leaves, Aylee begs for Mary to not marry Tomas. Then later at the ball, Aylee and the ladies are waiting for Francis to return to prove Simon Westbrook innocent, and Aylee asks where Mary is at. In A Chill in the Air, Queen Catherine blackmails Aylee whom tooks something of Mary's. Aylee is to bring Mary and Marie's letters to Catherine. Aylee later informs Mary of this. In Fated, Kenna was having a drink and Aylee asks if she could have it. Kenna agrees and hands it to her. The drink that Aylee had was a poison meant for Kenna, who was made by Catherine and given to Diane to give it to her. While walking down the hall, she was constantly coughing and before heading downstairs, she is pushed down by the castle ghost. Mary tried to help Aylee, whom was dying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Mary was horrified as she watched her friend die and then she spotted Nostradamus watching and called him the devil before running off. She is seen crying as she is devestated over the loss of Aylee. In For King and Country, Mary is still grieving for Aylee's death and can't think straight, so she begins doubting whether or not to marry Francis. In Safe Passage, Mary talks to Bash about how she misses and lost all of her ladies, with the first one being Aylee. Gallery MaryAylee 105.jpg Adelaide-kane-toby-regbo-reign-dublin-01.jpg|Behind the Scenes Jenessa and caitlin.jpg|Behind the Scenes Re100d_156r-jpg-8d4f4e45-t3.jpg Re100d_102r-jpg-3f2418a6-t3.jpg Normal_reign101-0681.jpg Normal_reign101-0617.jpg Normal_reign103-1338.jpg Normal_reign103-1202.jpg Normal_reign103-1206.jpg RE103_01196b.jpg RE103.jpg MaryLadies_105.jpg 1490623_634437823264263_1901856359_o.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E08_Fated_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1010.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E08_Fated_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1013.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E08_Fated_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1487.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E08_Fated_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1494.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E08_Fated_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1496.jpg Normal_reign104_0006.jpg Reign103-1288.jpg Reign102-0394.jpg Reign105_0272.jpg Normal_reign101-1748.jpg Normal_reign101-1852.jpg Reign_Wedding_2.jpg Reign_Wedding_3.jpg Normal_reign101-1894.jpg Normal_reign101-1917.jpg Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Female Relationship Category:Ended realtionships